Alisha Petrelli
Alisha Shannon Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Diana and Evan Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Illusionary Electrocution, Mental And Physical Phasing, Puppetry and Answer Production. Appearance Alisha will have dark brown, almost black hair. It will be thick even when she is a baby, and long throughout most her life. Her eyes will be a very light blue. Occasionally they will appear grey. She will be slightly vain about her appearance, and a result she will only rarely allow herself to be seen without having her hair styled or without a perfected layer make-up. Her taste in clothing will also be far more feminine than that of her younger sister. Abilities Alisha's first ability will be Illusionary Electrocution. This ability could be used to create a mental illusion which will make people believe they are being electrocuted. If done strongly enough, the illusion could stop the heart. When she first manifests, Alisha will require physical contact to induce the illusion, but as the ability develops the illusion could be caused through eye contact instead. She could make people believe that they have seen and heard the electricity as well as feeling its effect. However, the ability will always be mental in nature. This means it could be blocked by abilities such as perspecuity, mind shielding, diamond aura and mental shield. Her second ability will be Mental And Physical Phasing. Alisha will be capable of phasing her body through physical obstacles, and she could also phase her mind through the effects of mental abilities. She could use the ability to escape traps and pass through barriers, as well as protecting herself by letting attacks and projectiles pass through her. She could even phase through fire. Additionally, she could protect herself from having her thoughts read or her mind manipulated. However, her use of the ability will always be conscious and deliberate. She must know of a threat before she can phase through it, and usually she will also need a moment to react. Her third ability will be Puppetry. She will be able to use this ability to finely control people's movements, paralysing them and forcing them to do her will. She could prevent someone from using an ability or force someone to do so, if there is movement usually associated with their ability. She will normally prefer to use gestures to control a person. Several people could be controlled at once, and no line of vision will be necessary for her to maintain control. Her fourth ability will be Answer Production. Alisha will be capable of sensing when others have problems or questions weighing on their minds, and she will be able to make herself detect the answer to those problems. Most of the time, she will need to consciously activate the ability. However, it could activate on its own if she becomes too concerned about an individual. Normally, she will sense information about the people she knows and loves best, but her ability could activate for a stranger if that person's problem was severe enough. The solution will either appear to her as glimpses of visions, symbolic images or half-formed ideas. Family & Relationships *Mother - Diana Petrelli *Father - Evan Petrelli *Older half-sister - Parker Hathaway *Younger brother - Blake Petrelli *Younger sister - Tara Petrelli History & Future Etymology Alisha is a Sanskrit name meaning "protected by God". It can also be considered a variant of Alicia, a Germanic name meaning "of noble birth". Her middle name, Shannon, is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious", and a Gaelic name meaning "old river". It is also the name of the longest river in Ireland. Her surname is an Italian version of an originally Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters